My Muscle man
by Lakynbac
Summary: Isabella is the daughter of Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan, two divorced exes, since she was seven. She's strong, brave, sexy, and confident. She hasn't been home in a long time, But Bella Swan is back in town Biotches. And not surprisingly , she falls for the Cullen muscle-man Emmett Cullen, A.K.A: The very Possessive Vampire, who just happens to automatically know she's his mate.
1. Chapter 1

"Please baby it was for your own good!"my bitchy mother Renee pleaded but I just sneered at her. "Whatever, MOTHER."I spat out before pushing past her and going on to my plane, the second most important thing to me, my dad always comes first, but this contraption was bringing me to my beloved home, my salvation, and to my father, my favorite person ever. I put my headphones from my ipod in my ears and just pressed play, hushhush from the pussy cat dolls came on. I fell asleep to the soothing voice of nicole something. A while later I was awoken by a women saying the flight was over. I answered with a polite thank you, and walked off. I saw my dad soon after getting off, and ran at him throwing my arms around him as he twirled me. "Daddy! I missed you so much!" I yelled happily and he chuckled. "I missed you too my belle." He answered before we got my three giant suitcases and went home, hime chattering about dorks, while i listened with greet intently, though i was definitely tired, jus caise i had just woken up though. I drifted off hoping he wouldn't mind.

_**So first chapter of my muscle man is officially finished! I hope you excuse the bad writing its like two am, but uh, yeah, anyways, flames are welcome and kind of wanted, they help create better writing so go ahead! (Compliments are welcome and wanted too though) okay! Going to probably add the third chapter later after some very wanted sleep, but hey, thanks and bye guys!-Lakyn**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Bells wake up, you forget to set your alarm!" I heard my dad say and blinked my eyes open for smiling at my father hugging him and running to the bathroom for a shower before I went to school 20 minutes later and I realized I was in a conundrum "hey daddy" I yelled and heard scrambling, and heard him knock. "forget something?" he asked smirking at the end, handing me a towel through the crack in the door. I stuck my tongue out at him before wrapping the towel myself and walking to my room ignoring him. I got dressed in a (medium all the way down to my knees)black dress, and some kick ass thigh-high, high heel boots, and a dark blood red headband, before going downstairs cooking pancakes for dad, and eating some cereal, before going to my dad, kissing him on the cheek, and leaving for school after grabbing my bag. I put my helmet on and went to school my favorite bike in the whole wide world, my ducati. It was big black and red an amazingly fast. Which was definitely one of my favorite perks since I since I lived for speed, so soon I pulled into the school parking lot. I'm pretty sure I felt every single person in the parking lot staring at me, if it was possible. I snickered, parking next to a silver volvo that that hadn't been there for the previous two days that I went to school I think it was because it had been sunny and the Cullens, were always out camping. well I guess so, that's what jessica said. I got off my Ducati, put the parking pedal thingy down, before taking off my helmet and shaking my hair out I heard a ton of wolf whistles which then of course caused me to Roll my eyes, and snort. "Seriously?" I muttered before putting my helmet on my handlebars, along with stuffing my big leather jacket into my backpack, and and smoothing down my dress. I heard a very sharp intake a breath and look around to see a very very buff dude, staring at me, I then preceded to raise my eyebrows muttering a short word. "really?" I huffed before grabbing my bag and rushing inside angrily. I almost ran into my first class gym, which is definitely my favorite class in school other than lunch, of course. "Ah! Bella!" My gym teacher Mr. quake said very loudly before tossing me a football which I caught. "Is that the best you can do?" I asked. Before tossing it very very very hard back at him and quickly ran into into the dressing room to get dressed. I got my short black shorts along with my dark blue tank top, before stuffing my stuff in my locker and running back out. " Yo! Eli " Mike yelled, running over to me and bumping my fist as I held it. "Sup mikey." I said cheerfully. Mike was quickly becoming one of my best friends here, a plus being that he didn't make advances on me every time I turn around, I hated that. But nah, instead he just a cted like I was someone he wanted to be like. Plus, him and Jessi were together and very in love, sweet. Not something I would love to watch every day but sweet nonetheless. He was grinning up at me, and I swear I heard a growl. "You see the cullen's today?" He asked hopefully. "I think?" I responded unsurely. "Okay, so today's weird, the big burly one, Emmett, he's been glaring at everyone, and been tense, like his older sister Rosalie is. Like their better then us, but anyway, it's weird because usually he's always smiling and carefree like alice cullen, his other sister- Hey why are you laughing?" He asked stopping because I was giggling. "I can't even say sorry for this, but man, you sound like a girl." I just laughed harder at his pout. "You suck Eli." He said trying to sound hurt and angry but failing at it because he was smiling. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, your not so bad yourself mikey." I said rolling my eyes. "Swan!" Coach/Mr. Quake yelled and immediately I ran to him "Yes Sir" I responded and he grinned tossing me a basketball, and I caught it "you get the basket, you get to pick your first teamate first, you don't emmett gets to pick first." He said and I nodded and tossed it behind me, hearing gasps as it landed in the basket, and then the floor. "Mikey, your on my team." I said as I threw it. He automatically ran to my side before I even started the throw, seeing as I always chose him first, and he knew I would make the shot. He beamed at me. "Edward" The emmett guys voice sounded strained and awed as he spoke and mikey laughed. "Jessi."I said next, and she walked over smilingup at me and mike as she took his hand. "Alice"- him "angela"-me "Rosalie"-him "Jasper."-me he looked suprized but came to my side and I smiled up at him. It continued on until we were even at 14 people each. About 45 minutes later, and emmetts team was staring in awe in shock "we lost" Emmett studdered out "duh" me and mikey said at the same time. "Good game." I said after we got changed shaking his hand but tore my hand away feeling a very large shock crawl up my hand. I heard mike yell for me to hurry my ass up, because he was going to starve to death. "Good!" I yelled back slapping the back of his head as we walked out.

_**I just realized all of my stories start with 'my'. Ah, Oh well, anywho Hope you enjoyed! Till next time-Lakyn**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG! –Squeal- You guys are amazing! Just hours after updating, and I got so many followers/reviewers/favorites. I am so thrilled.**_

_**TessaDK: I don't know if the first part of your comment was a good or bad part, but oh well. I can try to do that but, when I start to write the chapters, I just kind of let my mind out and write, I guess. And Thank you! **___

_**Katherine Rose Black: I'll update by 2 I think! I know, I hated clingy-cant-understand-NO Mike from the series, but I love Him and Jessica together, so they are both majorly OOC, and are the way I rather them. Glad you like it. **___

_**Jessa76: Alright, I'll try to make longer chapters, but I just stop when I feel that I don't have anything more at the moment. She is definitely different. She's not mean though, infact she's pretty sweet, just she has a temper, loves sexy clothes, doesn't embarrass easily, and doesn't obey every word a guy says, I hated Bella in the stories, she was pathetic. (No offense to Bella-lovers, Just my opinion, not yours) But yeah. Thanks for the Review, Hope you like the chap. **___

_**And to all of my Followers/Favoriters: SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem, Jasper's Secret Girlfriend, Juliet Volturi, TessaDK, blueskiesandgreengrass13, Samantha Dalton, PrincessCurlyQ, setsuna1415, Everline, MrsBellaWhitlock, and MyUniverse: See that's a lot of people! I love you guys, your amazing (although that does sound weird… Oh well!) Thanks guys, **___

_**Well heres the chapter, Hope you enjoy-Lakyn**_

Okay, People are weird, Stupid, and awkward. That's all I can really say. What am I talking about you may ask? Let me explain. I was sitting at my desk in History, when this big puny looking guy, who won't stop bothering me, Jordan Sage if I'm correct, walks right up to my desk and you wanna know what he does? He plops his self all up on my desk and pushes my book off my desk, while I try very hard to not punch him off. "What the hell" I said angrily. He ignores me but begins to talk. "Y'know, everybody knows I'm the total package just like, I know your almost as good as me. Perfect match made in heaven eh? So, when do I pick you up? 7 or 8?"

Ugh, I mean seriously dude, you can't just assume I'm so desperate, that I would willingly go on a date with a ugly dumb jock—oops I mean you. "I have the perfect time, Pick me up never, on 123 go to hell street, we can go eat at take a hint, and then you can get lost and never be found." I said sweetly before proceeding to push him off of my desk and grabbing my 'Coffeehouse angel' book and reading, as if that never happened, until I heard the loud, and if this gets repeated I will hunt down the one who said it and murder them, absolutely adorable chuckles and peeked toward the sound to see the big burly Emmett Cullen, smiling and chuckling at my situation, no doubt. "You bitch!"I heard Jordan say and I stood up clenched my fist before turning punching him and kicking him where it hurts, he fell to the ground and I kicked him away before, again, sitting and reading my book. Although fate seems to hate the idea of me being able to read more than a page as I heard a husky "Hi." in my ear. "Alright, so people seem to hate me reading this book, so HI." I responded putting my book away looking back up at Emmett who smiled at me. I smiled back slightly.

"Soooo, what do you want?" I asked the 's' being stretched as it was supposed to be an innocent and simple question. "I'm Emmett Cullen, you're Bella right?" he asked softly but more like a statement, then a question. "Yeah. Mikey calls me Eli, and Jasper calls me Cheya, but most commonly I'm Bella." I responded and he frowned slightly before smiling. "I'm gonna call you Bella-bear. If you don't mind of course!" He stuttered out the last sentence at my raised eyebrow. "Alright, that just means I'm calling you teddy-bear." I bargained. He nodded. "Alright." He said and I smiled at him as he began questioning me. That's how it usually went from them on until we got really close.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay People, my new thank you and reply thing again:_**

**_Noname: I guess I just have yet to make a picture yet. _**

**_ Sea Sire: Thank you! I'm trying to do that more so, yay!_**

**_ kouga's older woman : Thank you, I'm sending more right now._**

**_ TessaDK: Thank you! IKR! Your idea so Thanks and YOUR WELCOME! LOL. Good to know!_**

**_Followers/Favoriters: CurLy QueEn SwiRl, Everline, Magic eyes Cullen, MrsBellaWhitlock123, Murfdizzle, Notgoingthere, PillowLover, SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem, TheProphet1, VampzRsexy, 0101, daydreamerflyingfree96, military brat, mizzmeakabby, psychovampirefreak, ramonalisa19, Samantha Dalton, setsuna1415, CourtneyX-X, Imnotsurereally, Jasper's Secret Girlfriend, Juliet Volturi, KittyCatClover, My Universe, PrincessCurlyQ, Sea Sire, TessaDK, blueskiesandgreengrass13, breakdown of sanity, cosmoGirl666, kathymoonstone, and middie113. Thanks guys you ROCK! J_**

"Bella?" I heard Jessica shyly ask as I braided her hair. "Yeah Jessie?" I responded. "May I tell you a secret?" She asked softly looking down. "Of course, Jessica, anything." I said putting my hand on her knee soothingly. "Me and Michael slept together a couple weeks ago." She said hesitantly "okay." I said softly though I was confused.

"He didn't use a condom, and I ran out of pills." she said and it clicked. "You have a little Gracie Elizabeth on the way?" I said shocked with a happy smile. She smiled slightly nodding" does he know?" I asked talking about the boy about to come pick her up to go to the dance our high school was having, she shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "No." she whispered" why not Jessie?" I asked "I'm scared. That he won't want it, and I can't get rid of our baby, Bella, I can't." she whimpered

"Now you listen to me Jessica Stanley. Michael Newton loves you, more than life, and wants to spend his life with you! You would have had a little one soon enough. He'll Love her like he loves you, and you better not doubt my words. You tell him tonight and I won't even tell you 'I told you so', got it?" I questioned sternly. "Ma'am." she nodded before hugging me.

"Thank you, Bella, you're the best friend anyone could ever wish for." She said before going and putting on her dress, and drying her hair before I came and took the braid out letting her hair curl because of the braid. "Mikey!" I heard her yell as she opened the door, hugging him. I sighed and just sat on my bed and cried. Cried for my envy, cried for my fears, cried for being alone.

Will I ever be slung around as my date greets me as he goes to take me to a dance? Or am I really and truly forever alone?

**_Okay just a sucky short filler showing off Bella's sweet vulnerable side:-) Also I have another story too soon I mean. Hope You enjoyed!-Lakyn_**


	5. Don't hate Me:(

_**Okay Guys, I'm so not going to quit these stories I love them. But, I do need to tell you to not expect an update for at least another week and a half though. I am so, so sorry guys. But I'm homeschooled though and I'm not going to be doing anything else until my school is only a few things left. I promise I will update a ton when I'm done though. So I guess their on hold maybe? But anyway, Don't hate me or not wait for mor of my writing, I mean you can but... SOrry again guys. until Later-Lakyn**_


End file.
